firefandomcom-20200223-history
Mississauga Fire
'History' The Mississauga Fire Department was established in 1968 through the merging of local fire departments from Port Credit, Cooksville, Lakeview, Malton, Meadowvale, and the Toronto Township Volunteer Fire Department. The first stations to open as the Mississauga Fire Department were Station 104 (former Port Credit Fire Station) and the original Station 106 (now demolished). By 1975, Mississauga's fire service was a full time fire department and the name was eventually changed to Mississauga Fire & Emergency Services (MFES). All stations and apparatus were renumbered to the present day 100 series numbers in the early 1990s as part of a regional wide numbering system. Today, Mississauga Fire responds to over 30,000 emergency calls annually and co-ordinates with Toronto Fire Services, Brampton Fire & Emergency Services, Peel Regional Paramedic Services, Peel Regional Police and Toronto Pearson Fire & Emergency Services. 'Former Fire Stations' 'Apparatus Roster' :All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Station 101' (City Centre) - 15 Fairview Road West (@ Hurontario Street) Built & Occupied 1974 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/46036002@N05/16124440735/ Pumper 101] - 2014 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Spartan ERV / Dependable (1750/505/50B) (SO#213061-01) (OLP#AF 70654) (Pink P101) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15225418481/ Squad 101] (High rise / trench rescue team) - 2008 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1500/500/50F) (SN#P3??-1500-500-08) (OLP#36FS13) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/41571269025/ Aerial 101] - 1998 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Smeal (1750/400/100' rear-mount platform) (OLP#557 4EL) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/42325051012/ Trench Rescue 101] - 1997 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / 1990 Dependable walk-in heavy rescue (OLP#AV3 411) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/27308088726/in/dateposted-public/ R114]) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/22941629444/ Car 102] (Fire Prevention Chief) - 2013 Toyota Highlander Hybrid (OLP#AC 56393) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/91516374@N02/14757089240/ Car 106] (Platoon Chief) - 2009 Toyota Highlander Hybrid (OLP#AC 56394) (2012 purchase) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/26710725793/ Car 108] (South District Chief) - 2016 Ford Expedition Max 4x4 SSV (OLP#AL 90659) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/23202520969/ Car 121] (Fire Prevention) - 2008 Ford Escape XLT Hybrid (OLP#AB 33986) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/6808551970/ Car 122] (Fire Prevention) - 2008 Ford Escape XLT Hybrid (OLP#AB 33989) *'Car 123 ' (Fire Prevention) - 2008 Ford Escape XLT Hybrid (OLP#AB 33988) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/26818640693/ Car 124] (Fire Prevention) - 2008 Ford Escape XLT Hybrid (OLP#AB 33987) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/91516374@N02/14766534510/ Car 125] (Public Education) - 2006 Chevrolet Express 3500 (OLP#895 2MY) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/27246277781/ Car 126] (Public Education) - 2006 Chevrolet Uplander LS (OLP#AZBZ 432) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/23011329404/ Car 127] - 2006 Chevrolet Express 2500 (OLP#AP 52131, previously 335 2VX) (ex-[http://bit.ly/1UoSGcM C107]) 'Station 102' (Lakeview) - 710 3rd Street (@ Cawthra Road) Built 1978-1979, Occupied 1979 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/26488571707/ Pumper 102] - 2003 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal / 2006 Dependable (1500/500/50F) (OLP#833 3MJ) (ex-'S106', ex-'S150', ex-[http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/HTML/S107.htm S107],ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/27754766451/ P122]) (2006 Dependable rebuild after 2005 rollover accident as '''S107')'' (Click here to view article) *[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5575335596/ Antique unit] - 1952 Bickle-Seagrave Anniversary Series pumper (625/100) 'Station 103' (Clarkson) - 2035 Lushes Avenue (@ Southdown Road) Built 1984-1985, Occupied 1985 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/41351016074/ Pumper 103] - 2009 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1500/520/50F) (SN#29500) (OLP#893 6ZS, previously 650 7XZ) *[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5774559710/ Aerial 103] - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1750/440/50A/105' rear-mount) (SO#3895) (OLP#AR 83416, previously 489 3ZH) [https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/6777936115/ Station 104 (Port Credit)] - 62 Port Street West (@ Mississauga Road) Built 1955, Occupied 1968 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/33049880541/ Pumper 104] (Water / Ice rescue team) - 2014 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Spartan ERV / Dependable (1750/505/50B) (SO#213146-01) (OLP#AJ 53807) 'Station 105' (Malton) - 7101 Goreway Drive (north of Derry Road East) Built 1981, Occupied 1982 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/38457154726/ Squad 105] - 2005 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Seagrave (1500/500/50F) (SN#3???) (OLP#668 4RH) (2015 Dependable refurb) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/34157872480/ Aerial 105] - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Spartan ERV / Dependable (1665/415/103' rear-mount) (SN#216001) (OLP#AR 78506) (ex-demo) [https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/8816441267/ Station 106 (Applewood Hills)] - 1355 Winding Trail (@ Dixie Road) Built 2011-2013, Occupied 2013 *[https://www.instagram.com/p/BiYI3ccnoYn/?taken-by=toronto.emerg/ Squad 106] - 2006 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1500/500/50F) (SN#P3??-1500-500-06) (OLP#01FS22) (ex-'S101') *[http://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/7890110132/ Aerial 106] - 2002 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1500/400/20F/85' rear-mount platform) (OLP#725 6LP) (2012 Refurbishment) [https://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5120676281/ Station 107 (Erindale)] - 1965 Dundas Street West (east of Erin Mills Parkway) Built 1968-1970, Occupied 1970 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/31899825045/ Squad 107] (Tech rescue team) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1500/500/50F) (SN#P3??-1500-500-07) (OLP#01FS39) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/28990341273/ Aerial 107] (Tech rescue team) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1750/440/50A/105' rear-mount) (SO#3896) (OLP#489 4ZH) [https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/5214535326/ Station 108 (Streetsville)] - 2267 Britannia Road West (east of Erin Mills Parkway) Built 1979-1980, Occupied 1980 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/34759357525/ Pumper 108] (Water supply team) - 2014 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Spartan ERV / Dependable (1750/505/50B) (SO#213061-02) (OLP#AF 70653) *[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5575336360/ Tanker 101] - 2001 Freightliner FL-112 / Dependable (1500/2000/500F) (SN#PT-1500-2500-01) (OLP#861 5JP) [http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/images/Stn109.jpg Station 109 (West Pearson)] - 1735 Britannia Road East (east of Dixie Road) Built & Occupied 1977 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/41625664595/ Pumper 109] (HazMat team) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1500/500/55' rear-mount) (SN#109070) (OLP#885 6KT) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7571530652/ P104]) *[http://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/7890091796/ HazMat 101] - 1994 Freightliner FL-80 / Dependable (OLP#YW8 480) :Note: '''H101' alternates between station 109 and 114. The truck switches between halls every other month for crew training.'' 'Station 110' (Cooksville) - 2316 Hurontario Street (north of Queensway) Built 1981-1982, Occupied 1982 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15527989201/ Pumper 110] - 2014 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Spartan ERV / Dependable (1750/505/50B) (SO#213061-03) (OLP#AF 70655) *[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4590106529/ Aerial 110] - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1500/400/25F/105' rear-mount) (SN#401080) (OLP#811 3NW) [https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/5087301395/ Station 111 (Meadowvale)] - 2740 Derry Road West (east of Glen Erin Drive) Built 1982-1983, Occupied 1983 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/36998938110/ Squad 111] (Tech rescue team) - 2008 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1500/500/50F) (SN#P3??-1500-500-08) (OLP#36FS05) (Technical rescue squad) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/37254364051/ Aerial 111] (Tech rescue team) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1750/440/50A/105' rear-mount) (SO#3910) (OLP#382 6ZX) [https://www.flickr.com/photos/wikisauga/1819650350/ Station 112 (Erindale Station)] - 4090 Creditview Road (north of Burnhamthorpe Road West) Built 1984, Occupied 1985 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/31953761120/ Pumper 112] (HazMat Decon team) - 2016 Ferrara Cinder / Safetek (1750/420/50F) (SN#H-6095) (OLP#AP 83770) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/24647375723/ Fire Prevention Trailer] - Model unknown (OLP#N47 975) [http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/images/Stn114.jpg Station 114 (Heartland)] - 5845 Falbourne Street (north of Matheson Boulevard West) Built & Occupied 1990 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/28826310881/ Pumper 114] (HazMat team) - 2010 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1500/520/50F) (OLP#AN 36066, previously 348 9YR) (ex-[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5087195599/ P101]) *[http://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/7890095710/ Squad 114] (HazMat team) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1500/500/50F) (SN#P3??-1500-500-07) (OLP#01FS47) (2017 Dependable refurb) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7841673724/ Special Ops 101] (Trench rescue / HazMat support) - 2006 Freightliner M2-112 pod truck (OLP#380 1VE) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/27009763752/in/pool-1461401@N24/ Trench Rescue Bin] *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/26498765074/in/pool-1461401@N24/ HazMat Bin] [https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/24548500231/ Station 115 (Erin Mills)] - 4595 Glen Erin Drive (south of Eglinton Avenue West) Built & Occupied 1991 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/41458082270/ Pumper 115] - 2003 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30F) (SN#302260) (OLP#833 4MJ) (ex-[http://bit.ly/1QikJs0 S111]) (2015 Dependable refurb) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/29256981194/ Aerial 115] - 2015 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Spartan ERV / Dependable (1665/415/103' rear-mount) (SN#213144) (OLP#AP 89775) (ex-demo) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/23756786691/ Car 160] - 2015 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD Duramax (OLP#AJ 72797) 'Station 116' (West Malton) - 6825 Tomken Road (south of Derry Road East) Built 2011-2012, Occupied 2012 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/17676607@N07/4516584316/ Pumper 116] - 2009 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1500/520/50F) (SN#29493) (OLP#654 5XZ) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7265530492/ Air & Light 101] - 2011 Freightliner M2-106 / 1987 Dependable (OLP#424 7YZ) (2012 Dependable refurbishment) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrIbDj8mBOI Fire House] - Model unknown (OLP#K16 79K) [http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/images/Stn117.jpg Station 117 (North Dixie)] - 1090 Nuvik Court (northeast of Tomken Road / Eglinton Avenue) Built & Occupied 1999 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/16954778129/ Pumper 117] - 2014 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Spartan ERV / Dependable (1750/505/50B) (SO#213146-02) (OLP#AJ 53806) *[http://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/7932251928/ Command Post 101] - 2011 Freightliner M2-106 / 2011 Peel Truck / 1997 Metalfab (OLP#424 8YZ) (Originally on a 1988 GMC chassis) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/25869375713/ Car 109] (North East District Chief) - 2016 Ford Expedition Max 4x4 SSV (OLP#AL 90661) [https://www.flickr.com/photos/wikisauga/5376241401/ Station 118 (East Credit)] - 1045 Bristol Road West (west of Terry Fox Way) Built & Occupied 1996 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/34759356945/ Pumper 118] - 2017 Spartan Metro Star Classic EMFD / Spartan ERV S-180 / Dependable (1500/840/15F) (SN#216002) (OLP#AR 78507) (ex-demo) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/26443138716/ Car 107] (North West District Chief) - 2016 Ford Expedition Max 4x4 SSV (OLP#AL 90660) [http://hossackarch.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/FS-119-1.jpg Station 119 (Toronto Pearson)] - 6375 Airport Road Built 2014-2015, Occupied 2015 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/35994873650/ Pumper 119] - 2016 Ferrara Cinder / Safetek (1750/420/50F) (SN#H-6094) (OLP#AP 83771) 'Station 120' - 125 Eglinton Avenue West (east of Fairwind Drive) Planned for 2019, currently under construction [http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/images/Stn121.jpg Station 121 (Meadowvale Village)] - 6745 Mavis Road (south of Derry Road West) Built 2001-2002, Occupied 2002 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/36999447222/ Pumper 121] - 2017 Spartan Metro Star Classic EMFD / Spartan ERV S-180 / Dependable (1500/840/15F) (SN#216016) (OLP#AR 78508) (ex-demo) [http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/images/stn122.jpg Station 122 (Churchill Meadows)] - 3600 Thomas Street (@ Tenth Line West) Built 2002-2003, Occupied 2003 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/43108012720/ Pumper 122] (Rehab team) - 2010 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1500/520/50F) (OLP#AX 32916, previously 354 8YR) (ex-[http://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15205477736/ P110]) *[http://www.flickr.com/photos/29164028@N00/5978092273/ Rehab 101] - 1999 Chevrolet Express 2500 cube van (OLP#HW3 965) *[http://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7571529698/ Antique unit] - 1934 GMC / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (OLP#882 HVS) (2012 Dependable refurbishment) [http://masrioarchitects.ca/wp/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/gwmc03-1030x630.jpg Garry W. Morden Centre / Headquarters (Lisgar)] - 7535 Ninth Line (south of Highway 401) Built 2010-2012, Occupied 2012 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/24486901330/ Car 101] (Fire Chief) - 2015 Toyota Highlander Hybrid (OLP#AK 52373) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15817021331/ Car 161] - 2009 Chevrolet Express 1500 cube van (OLP#969 6YW) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/91516374@N02/14950069011/ Car 162] - 2004 Chevrolet Express 1500 (OLP#AB 99931) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/35361235082/ Car 163] - 2004 Chevrolet Express 1500 (OLP#AB 99932) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/27219817022/ Car 164] - 2015 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD Duramax (OLP#AJ 72798) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/91516374@N02/14953195785/ Car 166] (Station Manager) - 2004 Chevrolet Express 1500 (OLP#AB 99930) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/5087922672/in/album-72157622436630585/ Car 167] - 200? Chevrolet Express cube van *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/35528541895/ Car 180] - 2013 Toyota Highlander Hybrid (OLP#AS 31560) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/29578493156/ Car 181] - 2006 Chevrolet Express 2500 (OLP#906 5VE) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/ffadam12/4584892797 C109]) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/29502538382/ Car 182] - 2011 Ford Expedition Max 4x4 SSV (OLP#AN 35957, previously 824 ?ZL) (ex-'C10?') *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/29322592840/ Car 183] - 2011 Ford Expedition Max 4x4 SSV (OLP#AN 19666, previously 824 ?ZL) (ex-'C10?') *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7183623776/ Car 184] - 1995 Ford F250 / Dependable box rescue (OLP#HW9 800) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/29532236671/ Training Vehicle 01] - 2006 Chevrolet Express 3500 (OLP#895 1MY) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7183627138/ C182]) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/29612990575/ Training Vehicle 02] - 2006 Chevrolet Express 3500 (OLP#894 9MY) (ex-'C183') The GWM Centre is a joint emergency services complex and serves as the headquarters and training facility for Mississauga Fire & Emergency Services. The main building contains offices for fire administration, classrooms for instruction and training, as well as several apparatus bays for fleet service and maintenance. The centre also features programs that specialize in fire suppression, structural collapse, and auto extrication. The training centre is also used by Peel Regional Police as well as the Canadian Forces Toronto Scottish Regiment and can be open to training for other fire services in the GTA if given permission by MFES. The centre is named after former Mississauga Fire Chief Garry W. Morden who passed away on 10/22/2008. 'Spare Apparatus' *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/33717166174/ Pumper 150] - 2001 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / Becker (1250/500/30F) (OLP#401 6KA) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/16274727087/ P112], ex-'P101') (2013 Dependable refurb) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/26950480275/ Pumper 151] - 1996 HME 1871-P LFD / Superior (1250/500) (SE#1690) (OLP#AV3 431) (ex-[http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/HTML/P103.htm P103], ex-[http://www.apparatusfloor.com/0102-21.jpg P101]) (2015 Dependable refurb) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/28500950558/ Pumper 153] - 2001 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / Becker (1250/500/30F) (OLP#401 7KA) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/32909268670/ P121]) (2013 Dependable refurb) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/26493262398/ Squad 150] - 2006 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Dependable (1750/500/50F) (SN#P352-1750-500-06) (OLP#01FS23) (ex-[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5215686330/ P114], ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/78715331@N00/2847119908/ P101]) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/40173113972/ Aerial 150] - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / Smeal (1750/400/105' rear-mount) (SN#994080) (OLP#JT8 345) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/26255550773/ A115]) (2013 Dependable refurb) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/34158319320/ Aerial 151] - 2002 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1500/400/20F/105' rear-mount) (SN#203130) (OLP#312 9LK) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/17308500913/ A105]) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/35144183390/ Aerial 152] - 1995 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Superior / Smeal (1250/400/105' rear-mount) (SE#1441) (OLP#AR 83480, previously AV3 437) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7574052120/ A150], ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4838911923 A107]) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/24782648315/ Car 105] (Senior Chief spare vehicle) - 2009 Toyota Highlander Hybrid (OLP#AC 56389) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/27245648841/ Car 110] (District Chief spare vehicle) - 2011 Ford Expedition Max 4x4 SSV (OLP#825 0ZL) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/7890102508 C108]) 'Assignment Unknown' *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/26751032248/ Car 170] - 201? Chevrolet Silverado *2006 Chevrolet Express 2500 (OLP#906 4VE) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/91516374@N02/14766539758/ C110], ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4459981321 C108]) *2003 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD (OLP#202 9XC) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4459980829 C160]) *2001 Chevrolet Express 1500 (OLP#217 8XO) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/4000393103/ C181], ex-[http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/HTML/C107.htm C107]) *1999 Chevrolet Express 2500 cube van (OLP#AV3 4??) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5145965401/ C167]) *'Antique unit' - 1926 Bickle-Seagrave pumper (2012 Dependable refurbishment) 'On Order' *Six (6) 2018 Pierce Enforcer pumpers *One (1) 2018 Pierce Enforcer rescue pumper (Squad) *One (1) 2018 Pierce 75' quint (to replace P109) *Two (2) 2018 Pierce 100' aerial platforms (to replace A101 and A106) *One (1) 2018 Pierce 107' Ascendant tandem-axle ladder (to replace A110) *One (1) 2018 HazMat/Specialty unit* (to replace H101) *Two (2) 2019 pumpers *Three (3) 2019 100' aerial ladders *Two (2) 2019 rescue pumpers *One (1) 2019 heavy rescue *Four (4) 2020 rescue pumpers :The City of Mississauga has established a five-year, renewable and extendable agreement with Commercial Truck Equipment Corporation. The initial apparatus order will include seven Pierce pumper trucks and four Pierce aerial apparatus. :The Hazmat/Special above is yet to be confirmed and an order will be placed once the successful proponent has been selected by the city. 'Retired Apparatus' *2005 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Seagrave rescue pumper (1500/500/50F) (SN#2514) (OLP#339 6XZ) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/6903847933/ S150], ex-'S107') (Written off after extensive heat damage from 2014 Malton industrial fire, damaged S150) *2002 Dodge Durango (OLP#313 0LK) (ex-[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4460759626/ C106]) *1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / Smeal pumper (1750/500/25F) (OLP#351 6HL) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/5996025943/ P153], ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/1797744502 P110]) *1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / Smeal pumper (1750/500/25F) (SN#993080) (OLP#351 7HL) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/22864819014/ P150], ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5574749171/ P108], ex-[http://www.alf700.com/ONT%20-%20Mississauga%20P106.jpg P106]) *1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / Smeal pumper (1750/500/25F) (SN#999090) (OLP#351 8HL) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/31795114935/ P152], ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/7571530104 P122], ex-[http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/HTML/S105.htm S105], ex-[http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/HTML/P101.htm P101]) (2013 Dependable refurb) *1998 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / Smeal quint (1500/500/55' rear-mount) (OLP#556 3EL) (ex-'P180', ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/6913270841/ P117]) *1998 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / Smeal / 2008 Dependable pumper (1500/500) (OLP#KB4 397) (ex-[http://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/7932242884/ P155], ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/firebuff3355/3471648052/ P114 (Dependable)], ex-[http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/HTML/P114.htm P114 (Smeal)]) (2008 Dependable rebuild after 401 rear-end accident) *1996 HME 1871-W LFD / Smeal quint (1250/400) (SN#691070) (OLP#AV3 433) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/26141426615/ P118]) (55' aerial removed 2016) *1996 HME 1871-W LFD / Smeal quint (1250/400) (SN#694060) (OLP#AV3 417) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/28724794374/ P119]) (55' aerial removed 2016) *1996 HME 1871-SFO MFD / 1988 Dependable walk-in rescue (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/78715331@N00/2865987737/ R101], ex-'S101') (Sold to Springwater Township Fire and Emergency Services (Ontario)) *1996 HME 1871-SFO MFD / 1988 Dependable walk-in rescue (ex-'S114') (Sold to North Middlesex Fire Department) *1995 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Superior / Smeal quint (1250/400/105' rear-mount) (SE#1440) (OLP#AM 60879, previously HW9 799) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/34687240914/ A153], ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/31090516673/ A151], ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/5087985904 A111]) *1994 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Superior pumper (1250/400) (SE#1351) (OLP#YW8 143) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/29533267791/ P154], ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/13180736974/ P109]) (50' Telesquirt removed 2014) *1993 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte pumper (1250/500) (OLP#AV3 428) (ex-Training, ex-[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4806950554/ P154], ex-'P1??', ex-'P101') *1993 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte pumper (1250/500) (OLP#AV3 423) (ex-Training, ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4486754644/ P152], ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/4218871353 P116], ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/27308082836/ P115]) *1993 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte pumper (1250/500) (OLP#AV3 427) (ex-Training, ex-[http://www.flickr.com/photos/78715331@N00/2885486731/ P150], ex-[http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/HTML/P102.htm P102]) *1991 GMC / PK Welding step van (OLP#VP2 292) (ex-[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4460788630/ Canteen 101] ) *1991 Pierce Lance / Superior / Smeal quint (1250/400/105' rear-mount) (SE#1163) (OLP#AV3 424) (ex-[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5145964831/ A151], ex-'A105') (Sold to Lambton College) *1990 Pierce Lance / Superior / Smeal quint (1250/400/105' rear-mount) (SE#1063) (ex-[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4404489965/ A103], ex-[http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/HTML/A104.htm A104]) (Sold to Perth-Andover Fire Rescue) *1990 Pierce Lance / Superior / Smeal quint (1250/400/105' rear-mount) (SE#1071) (ex-[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5121279164/ A150], ex-'A110') *1990 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1250/500/50' Telesquirt) (SE#1100) (ex-[http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/HTML/P108.htm P108], ex-'P115') *1989 Mack MR688P / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SE#916) (ex-'P154', ex-[http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/HTML/P116.htm P116]) (Sold to Magnetawan Fire Department) *1989 Mack MR688P / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SE#915) (OLP#RP9 639) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/33975140@N03/3581931696/ P153], ex-[http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/HTML/P112.htm P112]) *1988 Mack MC / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#MS-6000-117) (OLP#AV3 433) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/27243960452/ P152], ex-P110) *1987 Mack MR688S / Anderson (1250/225/85' Bronto Tower) (ex-[http://www5.mississauga.ca/commsvcs/fire/HTML/A106.htm A106]) (Sold to Marystown Volunteer Fire Department) *1986 Mack MC / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (OLP#AV3 438) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/27349772645/ P155], ex-P1??) *1986 Mack MC / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#CS-1250-84) (ex-'P150', ex-P1??) (Sold to Seneca College) *1986 Mack MC / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#CS-1250-85) (ex-'P151', ex-P1??) (Sold to Seneca College) *1984 King CM-1 pumper (1050/500) *1984 King CM-1 pumper (1050/500) *1984 GMC C7000 / 1987 Dependable (OLP#RP9 647) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/138237740@N02/27341305165/ AL101]) (Sold to Pelham Fire Services (Ontario) *1984 GMC C7000 / PK Welding walk-in rescue (Sold to Wasaga Beach Fire Department) *1983 Pemfab / Pierreville / 1988 Anderson (1050/500/92' Bronto Tower) (SN#PFT-1175) (ex-'A101', ex-[http://www.firetruckarchive.ca/photos/pierreville/PFT1175.html Aerial Tower 1]) (Originally Pierreville rear-mount tower, later converted to articulating Bronto) *1982 Kenworth LCF11 / Pierreville quint (1050/400/100' rear-mount) (SN#PFT-1251) (ex-'Aerial 11') (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Verdun) *1982 Kenworth LCF11 / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1250) (ex-'Pumper 5') (Sold to Fenelon Fire Department) *1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville quint (840/400/75' midmount) (SN#PFT-1081) (ex-[http://www.firetruckarchive.ca/photos/pierreville/PFT1081.html Pumper/Aerial 4]) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Pierre. Later Service de Sécurité Incendie Montréal) *1981 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1078) (ex-'Pumper 1') (Sold to Bexley Township Fire Department) *1981 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) *1981 Ford C900 / Pierreville tanker (300/1500/150AFFF) (SN#-PFT-1013) (Sold to Erin Fire Department (Ontario)) *1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) *1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) *1978 Dodge / King mini-pumper (Sold to Pays Plat First Nation Fire Department) *1977 Ford C900 / King pumper (840/50' telesqurt) (Sold to King Township Fire and Emergency Services) *1976 Ford C800 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T76-163) (Sold to Qu'Appelle Fire Department) *1976 Ford C800 / Thibault pumper (840/500) *1973 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500/700F) (SN#PFT-339) (ex-'Pumper 5') *1973 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500/700F) *1972 Ford C900 / Thibault (840/200/100' rear-mount) (Sold to Bradford-West Gwillimbury Fire and Emergency Services) *1971 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) *1971 Ford C900 / King quint (840/200/100' mid-ship) (SN#70039) (Sold to Antigonish Fire Department) *1968 Ford C900 / King quint (840/???/100') (Sold to Woolwich Township Fire Department (Ontario)) *1967 Dodge / King pumper (625/500) (Sold to Algoma Steel Fire Department) *1967 Dodge / King pumper (625/500) (SN#65064) (Sold to Hampden Fire Department (Newfoundland and Labrador)) *1960 GMC / Marsh pumper (625/500) *1958 Dodge D700 / King pumper (Sold to Argyle Fire Protection Team) *1958 Ford C / Lafrance pumper (500/250) *1957 Lafrance 810-PNC foam tender (840/800) *1954 Dodge / Bickle pumper (625/500) *1950 Lafrance 710-PJC pumper *1949 Lafrance hose truck 'Future Plans' *The City of Mississauga is planning to build several more fire stations in the future for better coverage of response area gaps in between certain stations. *#Station 123 is planned for the Winston Churchill & Collegeway area. *#Station 124 is planned for the Dundas and Cawthra area. *#Station 125 is planned for the Tenth Line & Battleford area. *#Station 126 is planned for the Dundas & Mavis area. *#Station 127 is planned for the Lorne Park area. 'External Links' *Mississauga Fire & Emergency Services *Mississauga Firefighters Association (IAFF Local 1212) *Pictures of Mississauga Fire Trucks *Response Videos of Mississauga Fire Trucks 'Station Map' Category:Peel Region Category:Ontario departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Ferrara apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ERV / Crimson apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus